


The Marionette

by Aspidochelone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mari is stressed, Stuffed Toys, no reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidochelone/pseuds/Aspidochelone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the class shield their eyes from the blinding light that encased Marinette."</p><p>I really suck at summaries. I do hope I will improve. And I do hope that this doesn't suck. I felt that there needs to be more akuma!mari. I actually tried to make this sad... think I failed. Well, comment so I can improve and make better fanfics. Light Adrinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just comment, really. And sorry for the short chapter. The second is longer.

Swooping down to balcony, Ladybug release her transformation, sending Tikki forward like a cannonball. Marinette collapses on her chair and turns on her computer. Realizing the only homework she has left is an essay on whatever topic of her choice, she groans out.

“Tikki, how on earth am I going to pick a thing to write about. Not only that, I have to present it with something related to the topic.”

“Why not do something on clothes? Not only is it something you excel at in knowledge, but your skills are incredible!”

Marinette smiles wistfully. “Thanks Tikki. The only problem is that it is due on Monday, and today’s Thursday. I’m really stressed from helping out at the bakery, patrols with Chat, and thinking of an event for the class. The akumas don’t help whatsoever, and I’m having a major fashion block. I don’t think that I can take that all at once.”

She stretches, and walks over to her bed. Then realizes that she forgot about Tikki. 

“Sorry Tikki, there should be a plate of cookies right next to my sketchbook.” 

Tikki picks a cookie the bigger than her and munches on a chocolate chip. “You know Marinette, I don’t think you should go to school tomorrow. You sound like you could use a break. And judging by how fired up you got when Chloé insulted you today, I think that it would be a good idea if you take the day off tomorrow.”

“I wish. But I’m gathering suggestions for what the class wants to do. I think I’ll manage.” And with that, turns off her lights. Too tired to properly pull the blankets over her, she collapses with a loud THUD, and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Sory for the mistakes

Blearily opening her eyes to the sunshine streaming in, Marinette sees her alarms say 8:00. Thankfully she has enough time to get ready for school, and get there on time, or earlier if she’s really lucky. As she rushes to school she trips, face-planting into the soft grass. Luckily nobody saw that, so she cursed her bad luck and thanked her luck of not coming across Chloé in those few minutes. 

Walking up the steps, she spots Alya, and calls out to her.

“Alya!”

“Mari, you’re actually here. Like on time. This seriously calls for a celebration.”

Marinette playfully glares at her best friend. “ I’m good.” 

She glances around and noticed a large crowd in one corner, and several smaller ones. “Wow. Is this what the school is like? I never realized people looked so … so … tired!”

Alya snorts. “Anybody would be tired. You would be too if you had an essay due in three days. I’m doing mine on my quest to find who Ladybug and Chat Noir are. What are you doing?”

“Um, I was thinking about doing something related to fashion, but I’m so stressed out that I don’t think I could manage. And don’t you think that the topic you are doing is rather difficult? I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir have clearly been careful about revealing who they are.” And hastily tacked on, “And you wouldn’t be able to bring anything in” after seeing Alya’s suspicious face. 

“Well, I’ll just use my blog, and print loads of pictures on them. And I think the people have the right to know who our heroes are. They could be mass murders. Of course, I’ll tell the class, then I’ll post it on the Ladyblog.”

Marinette retaliates, “Do you really think that mass murders would save people?”

Sitting down, she looks off the distance, hoping that everything would be okay. She groans, hearing Chloé obnoxious voice in the distance, and jumps at a hard shake from Alix. 

“Marinette, I think it would be an amazing idea if our class could go to the skating rink. The coming up Thursday is the perfect day. And it would totally work with the point of the get-together一having fun!”

“I’ll write that down. No promises that we’ll do that, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“Awesome! And on that note,” she looks over to Kim, “I bet you 5 euros I could beat you. Two laps around the rink, and Max can be our ref.”

Sighing, Marinette picks up her pen and writes out, 

“Roller Skating Theme”

Unfortunately, Alix immediately assumed that Marinette would use that idea. She would have to use the idea, so that she doesn’t disappoint her. Glancing around the room, she sees everybody interested in roller skating. Well, that made her life a whole lot easier…. A pair of perfectly manicured hands slammed down in front of her…. Or maybe not. Looking up, she sees Chloé glaring down upon her.

“What is it Chloé,” Marinette tiredly asks.

“You cannot do that idea. Not only is it ridiculous,” Marinette could see Sabrina violently nodding her head, “ but I’ll chip and break my nails!”

Sarcastically, Marinette replies, “A real tragedy that would be. We absolutely must deny the requests solely because of your nails.”'

Chloé scoffs. “Of course a person like you wouldn’t understand.”

Tensing up, Marinette tersely asks, “What do you mean?”

Chloé narrowed her eyes and sneered, “Well, if you haven’t noticed, you aren’t exactly there. I mean, Daddy’s the mayor, Adrien’s father is Gabriel Agreste, and Sabrina’s dad is the Lieutenant. Alya’s mom works at Daddy’s hotel as head chef. Your parents are just, well, bakers. Nothing really special about that.”

The class watched in shock as Chloé cruelly taunted Marinette. Quiet flaps could be heard. And the class’ expression turn in horror as a purplish-black butterfly made its way to Marinette’s pen that she was gripping tightly.   
“Uh, Chloé, I really think you should stop,” Sabrina nervously said.

“What?! You really think that this lowlife deserves to be treated nicely? Sabrina wha一”

“Chlò, I strongly suggest that you sh一”

“Adrikins, what are you talking about? You really want to be friends with this-this一”

“SHUT UP!”

Everybody turned to Marinette, who was clutching her head between her hands, with the pen in between her thumb and index finger. Marinette fell out of her seat, kneeling on the ground. Alya, Adrien, and Nino took a step towards her.

“GO AWAY! STOP! I DON’T CARE! NO!”

Startled, everybody didn’t know what to think about Marinette rejecting help. Chloé scoffed, and landed a roundhouse kick upon the girl.

“See, completely worthless. She doesn’t even deserve any affections from you, Adrikins. She won’t even accept help. What a horrid child.”

“Fine”

The silent whisper could be heard by everybody in the room as Marinette spoke those words. The class slowly made the way towards her, then stopped in their tracks. Rising up like an angel, was Marinette. But this was no angel. A bubbly, tar-like substance coated her, as soon as she accepted. As soon as she accepted help from Hawkmoth.

“Yeesss. You will be known as The Marionette. I will help you take revenge upon those that ever harmed you. You will no longer be controlled. You will be the controller.”

And the class shield their eyes from the blinding light that encased Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry, but it has occured to me that most of the people reading this, probably wanted some action. There is none. And there probably won't be any Chat. Sorry, but I don't really want to write an action-packed story. Please respect that.

A soft chuckle woke everybody from their stupor. Their hair raised at the sound. The sound was sad, a tad evil, calm, quiet, but lifeless. If that was even possible. The figure made its way to the front of the class. Everybody turned, to see a akumatized Marinette.

 

She was wearing a dress that ended a before her knee. The dress was tinted white, with navy blue diamonds. She wore a bow and mask with the same pattern. In her hands were many strands of what looked like golden strings. On her wrist, was a drawstring pouch, with a pencil sticking out of it. Once again, she chuckled at the sight of her classmates.

 

Alya was the first to break free from her shock.

 

“.... Mari?”

 

Marinette smiled. “I’m no longer Mari or Marinette. I’m The Marionette. Of course, I do have some business to take care of.” And with that, pointed her finger at Chloé, and the Bourgeois girl was in the air, encased in a see-through cube. 

 

“I think I need to repay you the things you gave me.”

 

She reached in her pouch, and brought out a powder-like substance and sprinkled it over the blond. Chloé started screaming, mumbling and yelling words incomprehensible to the class. 

 

“Marinette, stop. Please. Can’t you see you’re hurting her?” 

 

Marinette一no, The Marionette一 stopped doing whatever she was doing on Chloé, and turned to Adrien. “I’m not hurting her. She’s hallucinating. I’m not that cruel, you know. I’m better than the rest of the akumas Hawkmoth has created. Nobody will get hurt. Unless,” her expression turned dark, “I’m forced.” 

 

Hawkmoth started yelling at The Marionette. “What are you doing? You are suppose to bring me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous. I command you to go get it.” With that, he attempted to control The Marionette.

 

The Marionette’s face turn darker. “Hawkmoth, you gave me these power so that I would no longer be controlled. You have no power over me.” The class was relieved to know that their friend wasn’t controlled by Hawkmoth. “I, on the other hand, can control you. Do not attempt to move me against my will. You will suffer the consequences.”

Looking down at her classmates, The Marionette sighed, and spoke in calm, but slightly sad voice. 

 

“I suppose you’re wondering why I was akumatized. To be honest, it’s because I’m tired. I’m tired of schoolwork, I’m tired of giving in to everyone’s demands, I’m tired of Chloé’s bullying, and I’m tired of being controlled. And honestly, you know what? I’m tired of being tired.

 

“I plan on ending it. First, I want to give back what I received. All the negativity will be given back in the same amount they’ve been given to me. I may change the ways it’s been given, but the negativity will be the same. Chloé,” she gestured to the cube, “has been given the negativity back. I’m finished with her. I am not finished with the rest of those people who harmed me. 

“After this, I’ll end all destruction caused on the city. I will leave everything almost the way it was. Everybody would feel the pain they gave me. Not all of it. Their share of it. And then, I think I’ll visit an old friend. I’ll make an arrangement right now.” And with that, drew some powder from her pouch and quietly blew the powder out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This story is gonna disappoint you all...

A black coated figure lifted it’s head. It startled everybody, apart from The Marionette, to see no face, but black essence surrounding a pair of glowing red eyes. The figure had bone wings, and held a scythe in its hand. In a raspy, hoarse voice that raised hairs on necks, it addressed the class.

 

“Hello.”

 

The Marionette beamed at them. “This was the friend I was talking about. He’s the only one I can’t control, ‘cause he’s a higher being. When I’m done with my first mission, I’ll join him.”

 

“I cannot allow that.”

 

The Marionette turned in shock and surprise at the black figure. 

 

“What?”

 

The cloaked character solemnly said, “It is not your time.”

 

_ Her time? What? _ swirled in the heads of everyone that didn’t know the figure. 

 

The person(was it a person?) continued, “You will do great things. You cannot leave. I will not allow it. You will come when it is time. I refuse to let you enter my home.” 

The Marionette started to silently let tears trickled down her face and cascade on to the ground. A gust of wind hit the class, and the figure turned. As the wind blew, the man turned to dust and was carried off into the distance. The Marionette wailed.

 

“Why?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting another Chapter, because I want to start my new idea. I write the chapters on a document before I post, but I haven't finished this one. And I can't start to post a new project until I'm done. I just finish typing up chapter 7. There should be eight chapters total.

_ “Why?” _

__

Everybody has felt sad before. But never had they felt the raw anguish like The Marionette felt when she spoke that three-lettered word. 

 

The Marionette turned to them with pure grief on her face and spoke in a tone that would forever haunt their lives.

 

“Well,... change... of ... plans.”

 

Motioning at Chloé, she demanded for the phone. Once Chloé’s phone was in her hand, she started scrolling. 

 

“Sabrina …. Adrien …. Ah! Here it is. Mayor Bourgeois. Time to call Daddy.”

 

The sounds of the phone’s attempt to reach the Mayor matched the beating of every heart in the room.

  
“Hello... No... I will not leave a message. Put Mayor Bourgeois on the line... He won’t see me? Tell him I have his daughter… Good. Tell him to hurry… Ah, Mayor! What a pleasant surprise… She’s  _ fine _ . I don’t plan on hurting her, unless you force me… Nice to know. Listen, I have some requests that I need you to fulfill. There pretty simple and easy to accomplish. Question is will you do them?… No, it has nothing to do with money… Excellent! Now, I want you to get everybody一and I mean every single person in Paris一 to a big open space, the Trocadéro (A/N: That's where Alix and Kim raced, and where Mari got her design for her derby hat) is prefered. Block off the streets and make sure there is no cars driving. Wouldn’t want anybody getting hurt because of you or me. Oh! And this has to be done today I’ll give you half an hour… You  _ can _ do it. Make an announcement. I’ll make sure everybody can hear it so you only need to say it once. Just make sure to say thank you at the end so I know when you’re done… Say your request to the people  _ now _ . You’re voice is being projected  _ right now _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters after this! Yay!

“All Parisians, please make you way to the Trocadéro in 30 minutes. It is required. If you fail to cooperate, you will be in serious trouble. Thank you.”

 

The Marionette waved her hand to finish projecting the Mayor’s voice. Her other hand raised, catching the class, separately, in large bubbles.

 

“Come one now. Let’s make our way to the Trocadéro.”

 

And with that, she floated out of the school, with the bubbles and one cube following her. Presently, they saw a large crowd of people gathered at their destination. Rather than place the teenagers down, The Marionette placed them a little higher than she was. She was floating roughly 5 meters from the highest point of the building. 

 

In the crowd, the class can recognize their parents. The Mayor, Gabriel Agreste, Alya’s mother, and Marinette’s parents are at the front. Everybody was calling to The Marionette, begging her to bring them down to the ground.

 

“Hello.”

 

This alone shut everybody up. The calm, sad, and quiet voice continued,

 

“I’m The Marionette. Your kids are safe. They will not be harmed, not even if you rebel. However, I have no qualms about harming you all if you force my hand. I want this to be peaceful. I’m going to be making the same speech I’ve made to my classmates. But more in depth. They have a vague idea of why I’ve changed, but not all. 

 

“To be honest, I don’t really know when this all started. There was no definite start. I guess it was the snowball effect. I was slightly tired, moderately tired, extraordinarily tired, and now... here. I think we all have been tired, so my actions don’t seem excusable. 

 

“There are really only four ways you can be tired. More or less if you really want to be technical. But see, we’ve all been physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually tired. Maybe not in that order. And maybe not all of them. You all have experienced at least one. Rarely to feel all four. When you do, it’s not that harsh compared to me.

 

“I think I was first physically tired. I exercise pretty harshly. I have several deep scars to prove my point.” 

  
She shows the crowd them, and a shock ripples out like waves.

 

“Not to mention, I barely got any sleep. Doing schoolwork, exercising, and coming up with fashion designs doesn’t give you a lot of time to sleep. On the good days, I’ll get four hours. On the bad days, I won’t get any. I looked horrible. I could have been mistaken for dead. 

 

“After that, my mentality started breaking down. Not in the sense that I was becoming insane, but rather that I was mentally stressed. The last time I actually could think clearly was three months ago. The last time I knew what I was going to plan for an event was two events ago. The most recent one wasn’t that good, to be honest. God, the last time I actually created a fashion piece was一let me think一about a month ago. Of course, just because I can’t think for doesn’t mean I can stop. I’ve got an event to plan pretty darn soon.

 

“And to think of my emotions. I was a whirlwind of emotions. I was never happy in any way, though. I was sad, upset, hurt, and  _ stressed _ . I was living, but was I really? I don’t think so. And you know, Chloé’s bullying and the stress just broke my spirit.

 

“So, I’ve talked about my journey here. I haven’t finished, though. How did I become akumatized? What was my breaking point? Well, Chloé. She touched base with everything. She did basically everything in the book. And in record time. Fifteen minutes. So now here we are.”

She looks at the crowd, and observes their movements.

  
“I want to show you something.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Close your eyes.”

 

The soft voice of The Marionette’s washed over the crowd. 

 

Everyone complies without hesitation. 

 

“Now, think. Just think. What it you think about is up to you. You just got to think about something.”

 

There was something about The Marionette’s voice that made everyone follow her orders. It wasn't like she was holding someone in a threatening manner (well, Chloé could argue that her very life was is danger, but she always was, with the akumas and all).

 

“Think of why you are thinking of that. Does it make you happy? Maybe it's particularly important. Or is it a person? Someone that just fires you up. You know there is a reason you are thinking about this. It's deep stuff, I know. It doesn't mentally challenge you, though.”

 

While everybody was lost in their thoughts, nobody noticed some silvery-white substance (A/N: Is anybody thinking of HP? The Pensive? Na? Okay… Nevermind) slip out of their body, stop right in front of The Marionette and form a ball. It was coming from everyone except The Marionette herself.

 

Once the last of the substance dripped out, The Marionette spoke.

 

“This ball is contains all of your reasons of thinking what you were thinking. It is the logic realm. There is no emotion.  There is no pain. It is all logical. There are no morals. No right or wrong.”

 

And with one last fleeting glance at the classmates and friends, enclosed her hands around it.

  
And black shrouded her eyesight.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done. I honestly have the rest(most of it anyway) pre-written. Strangely, I was lying in bed really late, and couldn't fall asleep. I was thinking of Mari as an akuma and came up with this. Not creative, I know. Well, thanks for reading. And don't forget to COMMENT!!


End file.
